In the daily operation of any business, keys are in constant use to operate various office fixtures, ranging from door locks to business machines. The number of keys and their function will depend on the type and size of the business. It is desirable to provide a common storage point for original or duplicate keys that may be under the security and control of a key office manager.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a durable and yet inexpensive key rack which can be attached to the following block that is provided as standard construction in a desk or filing cabinet drawer that can be locked for security purposes, the key rack being adapted to arrange a plurality of office related keys in an orderly and accessible array.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a key rack which is adapted to so arrange a plurality of office keys that any given key can be quickly correlated with its associated office fixture.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become clear from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment.